The invention relates to electric motors for use in engine cooling fan structures and, more particularly, to an electric motor having a heat shield coupled thereto to reflect radiant heat away from a bearing structure of the motor.
Electric motors are commonly used in engine cooling fan structures to drive a fan that pumps cooling airflow through a radiator to cool the engine. During operation of the engine, engine compartment temperatures may reach levels that can damage the bearings of the electric motor.
Heat shields have been employed on a shroud structure of engine cooling fan structure to deflect heat from a motor used to drive a cooling fan. However, since the heat shield is coupled directly to the shroud, it is difficult to mount the shield to shrouds of different configurations so as to shield particular motors. Thus, a heat shield may need to be configured specifically for a particular should/motor assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a heat shield integrated with an electric motor to deflect radiant heat from bearing structure of the motor.
An object of the invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing an electric motor structure including an electric motor having a housing and an endcap coupled to an end of the housing. The endcap includes a bearing pocket constructed and arranged to cover a bearing structure. The motor structure also includes a heat shield coupled directly to the motor so as to surround and cover the bearing pocket, with a portion of the heat shield being spaced from the bearing pocket.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of providing a heat shield on an electric motor. The motor has a housing and an endcap coupled to an end of the housing. The endcap includes a bearing pocket constructed and arranged to cover a bearing structure. The method includes coupling a heat shield directly to the motor so as to surround and cover the bearing pocket, with a portion of the heat shield being spaced from the bearing pocket.